


Экзамен по философии

by winni_w



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>естественно, какая еще подготовка к экзамену, если в комнате такая горячая девушка, как Дарлин</p>
            </blockquote>





	Экзамен по философии

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2016

— Да ты серьезно?

— Более чем.

— Ты правда пробовала секс с девушкой? — смеясь, переспросила Дарлин.

Трентон посмотрела на нее с легким упреком. Они сидели в ее комнате в студенческом общежитии. Соседка свалила на выходные, а Трентон осталась, чтобы читать учебники — дома с оравой иранских родственников как-то хреново с подготовкой к экзамену. Честно говоря, и здесь тоже хреново, потому что к ней в гости пришла Дарлин.

— Мне вот что интересно, — начала Трентон. — Ваше отношение к стереотипам и ваши реальные действия с ними. На словах все прекрасно: нет шаблонам, нет предрассудкам. А на деле как-то косо выходит. Что мешает тебе думать, что я не могла попробовать секс с девушкой?

— Мм, хиджаб? — предположила Дарлин, туша сигарету в пепельнице. Соседка терпеть не могла запах табака. Именно поэтому Трентон не обращала внимания на то, что Дарлин курила в комнате. — На самом деле, кто тут еще стереотипно себя ведет. 

— Я веду себя так, потому что этого требует общество. Но это не означает, что я обязана следовать стереотипам.

— В этом отношении у тебя тоже некоторый затык, Трентон. Конформизм предполагает подчинение стереотипам. Ношение хиджаба, потому что так требуют, соответственно, вызывает уверенное предположение, что и другие правила тоже соблюдаются.

— И это тоже стереотипно. Соблюдение одного внешнего правила не означает еще полного подчинения всем остальным.

— Ой, все, — отмахнулась Дарлин, снова смеясь. — Это слишком сложно. Давай лучше чего-нибудь поделаем.

— Мне надо готовиться к экзаменам, — напомнила Трентон. — По философии, в частности.

— Я с тобой! — жизнерадостно объявила Дарлин и улеглась животом на кровать, болтая ногами, всем своим демонстративно предвкушающим видом показывая, что нет ничего слаще совместного чтения учебника по философии.

Трентон хихикнула, но не стала комментировать. Она взяла учебник со стола и уселась рядом с Дарлин, тоже на живот.

— Не болтай ногами, пожалуйста. Кровать трясется, — попросила Трентон.

Дарлин послушалась и успокоилась. Целую минуту она лежала, не шевелясь, скользя взглядом по строчкам. Исследование кантовской «Критики разума» вогнало ее в сон. Трентон краем глаза видела, как ее подруга клюет носом, борется с собой — и все-таки сдается, роняя голову на локоть и сладко засыпая. Ну, неудивительно, целую ночь болтаться где-то, веселиться-зажигать — после этого Кант просто идеальное снотворное. 

Трентон тоже отвлеклась, с мягкой улыбкой разглядывая Дарлин. У той было совершенно детское выражение лица во сне. Немного надутые губы, словно Дарлин на кого-то обиделась там во сне, были слегка обветрены и покрыты легкими трещинками. Трентон, покачав головой, легонько провела пальцем по щеке Дарлин, прослеживая красивый изгиб, ощущая бархатную кожу. На самом деле хотелось большего, но она сдерживала себя. Дарлин — девушка без комплексов, конечно, с этим проблем нет. Но начинать связь со сложным человеком с кучей тараканов в голове — и Трентон сейчас имела в виду себя, — это неразумный поступок. Дарлин и так хватало сложностей в жизни.

От ее прикосновения ресницы Дарлин дрогнули. Трентон поспешно убрала руку. Дарлин сонно похлопала глазами, ее взгляд упал на страницу учебника. Тут она слегка поморщилась:

— Слишком мощное снотворное. 

— Еще бы, — хмыкнула Трентон.

— И как ты не засыпаешь?

— Мотивация. Не выучу, провалюсь на экзамене.

— Да ладно, ты умная, — на этих словах Дарлин зевнула, так что эффект доверительности и искренности смазался, — ты сдашь все.

— Не настолько умная.

Дарлин перевернулась на спину и задремала. Трентон углубилась в учебник.

За окном в зеленом внутреннем дворике пощелкивали птицы. Пара каких-то студентов остановились на дорожке прямо за окном комнаты и начали обсуждать препода. Парень громко говорил: «Я тебе говорю, вредный, как скотина, и не объясняет ничего. Разбирайтесь сами, как хотите». Ему что-то тихо сочувствующе отвечали. Ноутбук на столе тихо шуршал, гоняя расчеты. 

«Трансцендентальная философия есть идея науки, для которой критика чистого разума должна набросать архитектонически, т.е. основанный на принципах, полный план с ручательством за полноту и надежность всех частей этого здания». На этой вязкой цитате из Канта Трентон почувствовала, что Дарлин смотрит на нее, и подняла голову. Взгляд подруги был странным — непривычно теплым и добрым, каким-то очень греющим. Трентон смутилась, и чтобы перебить это почти неприятное ощущение (почему у нее такой теплый взгляд, на нее так никогда не смотрит никто, только мама, апасна, апасна!), она спросила:

— Хочешь чаю?

Лучше реплики в запасе у нее, конечно, не нашлось. Но Дарлин не обратила на это внимания, приподнялась, потянулась к Трентон и поцеловала — долго, почти робко, давая возможность отшатнуться, уйти.

Трентон замерла, напрочь забыв про философию, чувствуя, что сердце у нее сейчас выскочит из груди. Губы Дарлин были такие мягкие и сладкие, что через какое-то время Трентон обнаружила, что увлеклась поцелуем, как мороженым или как конфетой. А еще она оказалась почему-то сверху — Дарлин ей поддалась, как мужчине. От этой мысли Трентон в панике хотела подняться, но подруга не дала ей двинуться, обняв за шею.

— Куда? — с теплой усмешкой тихо спросила Дарлин. Зрачки у нее расширились, почти закрыв радужку. — Разогнала, а теперь динамишь?

Это прозвучало очень нежно — так воркуют влюбленные с утра. И голос Дарлин подействовал на Трентон, как триггер, — в ее груди взорвалось что-то теплое, почти болезненное от очень сильной нежности. Трентон сорвало, ее затянуло в водоворот, она приникла к губам Дарлин, таким податливым, что дыхание спирало в груди от такой уступчивости, и хотелось еще, больше и глубже. 

Она стянула лямки топа и лифчика, высвобождая грудь Дарлин, мягко сжала ее, потом пальцами закружила вокруг соска. Сползла чуть ниже и вобрала сосок в рот, щекоча его языком. От этого Дарлин сладко охнула, и Трентон показалось, что более возбуждающего звука она не слышала никогда в жизни. Желание владеть ею полностью затопило Трентон, она крепко сжала ладонями бедра Дарлин и, контролируя себя, чуть прикусила ее сосок. Очень осторожно, очень нежно, не хватало еще сделать Дарлин больно. 

Та промычала что-то, Трентон не стала переспрашивать, поднялась выше, целуя ее шею, утопая в чуть терпком запахе духов и тела Дарлин, длинно лизнула вдоль сонной артерии, прикусила мочку уха. От длинных волос пахло шампунем и табаком, Трентон нравилось это сочетание. Оставляя поцелуи на чуть соленой коже Дарлин, она спустилась ниже, стала ласкать другую грудь языком. Теперь Дарлин выгибало под ее касаниями, иногда пробрасывая, как от электрического тока.

Поднявшись на колени, Трентон стащила с нее шорты и кружевные трусики. Не удержавшись, погрузила пару пальцев внутрь горячей и влажной вагины. Реакция Дарлин того стоила — пухлые губы эротично сложились в букву О, из них вылетел низкий стон, она тут же развела ноги, словно Трентон случайно нажала на рычажок. Честно говоря, та пожалела, что у нее нет члена или хотя бы страпона. Она хотела бы заполнить ее всю собой, настолько податливой и зовущей была Дарлин.

Но и пальцы тоже ничего. Трентон улеглась меж ног подруги и принялась ласкать языком клитор, целуя, всасывая и облизывая, при этом двигая пальцами внутри Дарлин. Запах ее вагины казался немного терпким, как духи, а влага ощущалась солоноватой, и Трентон это очень нравилось, это чем-то походило на власть, ведь удовольствие Дарлин напрямую зависело от нее. От этого сносило крышу. 

Двигая пальцами к себе, словно маня кого-то, Трентон массировала чуть жестковатое пятнышко внутри влагалища Дарлин, ту самую точку, и в то же время не переставала ласкать клитор. Очень быстро вздохи Дарлин слились в стон, ее тело напряглось, вокруг пальцев Трентон сжалось и запульсировало. Трентон пока еще не отрывалась от клитора, продолжая щекотать его языком, заставляя Дарлин биться в оргазме подольше.

Стоны Дарлин стали почти болезненными, и Трентон поднялась, понимая, что клитор теперь слишком чувствителен, и не стоит мучить подругу. Трентон легла рядом с ней, Дарлин тут же потянулась к ней, благодарно и горячо целуя. Она поднялась на локте, нависая над Трентон, невыразимо тепло и солнечно глядя на нее. Потом стала целовать ей шею, а руками залезла под длинную футболку. 

— Ты не обязана... — начала было Трентон, но Дарлин быстро заткнула ей рот поцелуем. 

Солнце уже перевалило за зенит, и его лучи начали проникать в комнату. Ноутбук по-прежнему жужжал, за окном звучали уже другие голоса, а учебник философии уже давно валялся на полу, совсем забытый.


End file.
